Through the Atlantic
by dominatrix02
Summary: Detrás de una vida existen muchos recuerdos, aunque algunos simplemente son olvidados en las partes más recónditas de nuestro ser, pueden haber pinceladas, nombres al azar, imágenes borrosas, pero simplemente, nada está claro. Un reencuentro marcado de dolor y miedo, un reencuentro no premeditado, luego de una búsqueda implacable, es ella, quien nos ha encontrado. Casi AU. Faberry.
1. Prólogo

Es una historia totalmente nueva, tenía pronosticado comenzar a publicarla luego de terminar 10 Años Después, pero no me he podido aguantar, las ansias por ver que opinan y si les gusta me tienen tentada, se que en un principio será extraño, puede que hayan cosas confusas y que no se entiendan, pero sólo les digo que lean, tranquilas y no se apresuren, en ésta historia, no tengo intensiones de dejar notas de autora, simplemente quiero que lean.

Prox. actualización Dom 30, Dic.

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,****,****ø¤º°**๑۩ **Through the Atlantic **۩๑ **,****,****ø¤º°**๑۞๑

Prólogo

—_**¿También esperan para comprar un globo? **__—una voz nos habla, es raposa, y muy grave. Estoy impaciento por comprar globo, quiero uno de color rosa, amo el rosa —__**¿Quieren algún globo en especial? **__—la misma persona nos vuelve a preguntar, no se si esa mi, o a mi amiga._

_Estoy nerviosa, esa voz no me gusta para nada, hasta me da un poco de miedo, pero no oigo que mi amiga diga o haga algo, creo que prefiero seguir donde estoy, pero cada vez estoy mas nerviosa, por lo general lo estoy, me muevo mucho, sin contar que soy hiperactiva, pero ahora estoy más nerviosa y se me hace imposible dejar de mover mi pierna._

—_**¿Les comieron la lengua los ratones? **__—vuelve a hablarnos la voz fría y rasposa._

_Ahora estoy más asustada que antes, no se porque este hombre nos habla, no sé que es lo que quiere, respiro hondo, y me armo de fuerzas para decirle a mi amiga que compramos el globo luego y vayamos con su mami, pero cuando me giro y la veo, no solo la veo a ella, también veo al hombre, que esta parado detrás, es muy feo, y me da mucho miedo, quiero decirle que corra, que vayamos con su mami, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi boca._

_Aun intento decir algo, pero la desesperación me gana, miro al hombre y luego a mi castaña amiga, pero aun no puedo decir nada, de pronto siento un olor extraño, que no me gusta para nada._

_Instintivamente retroceso un poco, me quiero alejar, pues el olor es fuerte y me causa malestar, es mas fuerte que yo, y cada vez siento mi corazón latir mas deprisa, no sé que hacer, y sin pensarlo mas corro, corro lo mas rápido que puedo de vuelta a la exposición de arte en busca de la mamá de mi amiga, estoy llegando donde ella, no vuelvo a mirar a tras, por miedo que el hombre feo venga detrás, solo corro, corro sin frenos._

—_**Para, para… ¿Qué pasa pequeña? —**__por fin llego con la mami de mi amiga, pero luego de la carrera, casi no puedo hablar —__**¿Estas bien?... ¿Por qué venias corriendo? —**__y vuelve a pasar lo mismo, no puedo hablar, es frustrante —__**Pequeña, ¿qué pasa? —**__noto la preocupación en su voz._

—_**El hombre… —**__es lo único que digo —__**El hombre… un hombre feo —**__el miedo vuelve a mi, siento que mis ojos arden por las lagrimas que se asoman, casi no las contengo._

—_**¿Dónde esta mi hija? —**__me pregunta._

—_**Con el hombre…—**__le digo y apunto donde esta mi amiga ahora._

_Cuando vuelvo mi mirada por fin a ella, después del miedo doloroso que sentía, la veo, el hombre feo la agarra de su brazo y no la deja correr hasta nosotras. Siento un grito atravesar mis oídos, y vuelvo la vista hasta la mamá de mi amiga, ha sido ella, veo en sus ojos lágrimas, y vuelve a gritar, una y otra vez por ayuda. Ve lo mismo que yo, como un hombre, que realmente me da miedo la tiene retenida sin dejarla moverse, hasta que de pronto la toma en brazos y corre con ella a la salida._

—_**¡No te alejes de mi!... Corre —**__me dice, yo solo la sigo, no sabría que otra cosa hacer._

_No la lleva el mismo hombre que nos habló de los globos, es otro, es rubio, pero igual de feo que el otro, ambos me dan mucho miedo, y tengo mas miedo aun porque mi amiga no hace nada, veo que esta muy quieta, ni siquiera grita para pedir ayuda, yo estaría histérica._

_El hombre que la lleva va muy rápido, los guardias que van corriendo delante de nosotros, que acudieron luego de que gritáramos por ayuda, no los alcanzan, por suerte ahora no solo va un guardia como al principio, van casi 5, pero aun así no la alcanzan._

_Hemos dejado atrás el centro comercial, ahora estamos en el estacionamiento, corremos tras ella para poder alcanzar, esquivando autos y chocando con una que otra que cosa, quiero seguir corriendo, pero una mano fuerte tira de mí y no puedo seguir._

—_**No los sigan —**__dice una voz firme y grave —__**Están armados, ya tenemos a un civil con ellos, y no queremos que sean 3 ¿No?**_

—_**¡Es mi hija la civil que se han llevado! —**__le grita —__**¡MI HIJA!**_

—_**Por favor señora, es lo mejor, hay un procedimiento que seg…**_

—_**MAMIII **__—sentimos el grito, es desgarrador y suena muy asustado, por fin ha gritado y no puedo correr por ella, por que no me dejan, pero más que nada, porque tengo miedo de ir a por ella…_

_Tengo miedo, no quiero ir a por ella._

_¿Por qué tenía que pedir un globo? __¿Por qué?_

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **Through the Atlantic **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	2. Un 29 de Agosto

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩**ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **Through the Atlantic **۩๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Un 29 de Agosto

Mi despertador debió sonar hace aproximadamente unos cinco minutos, pero no tengo intenciones de levantarme, sé que tengo miles de cosas que hacer, pero no estoy realmente por la labor de pararme de mi cómoda y calentita cama para ir a la ducha, ha sido una semana muy estresante y justamente, hoy, quería estar lo más libre posible, lamentablemente y para desgracia mía, no estoy libre ni mucho menos tendré poco trabajo.

Aunque deba levantarme no lo haré, sé que mis padres deben estar por venir a despertarme con el propósito de darme una sorpresa, pero ya es casi una costumbre que lo hagan en esta fecha. Hoy no es cualquier día, es mi cumpleaños, lo que quiere decir que desde hoy soy un año más vieja. _Nota mental: acordarse de comprar _más _cremas para las arrugas._

Desde hoy tengo veintidós años, y aunque no sé qué responsabilidades nuevas tendré, ¡Já! como si me importaran, y como si se me agregaran responsabilidades con los años, porque a decir verdad, tengo que admitir que soy una mimada, no tengo grandes cosas de las cuales preocuparme, más que salir graduada y con honores de la universidad, pero si se cuales ya tengo y una de ellas es ir a trabajar, pero ¡mierda! No quiero ir, estoy cansada, física y mentalmente.

—**¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti… **—se han tardado, pero han llegado, finjo aun estar dormida, es una tradición vergonzosa, pero a ellos les gusta —**…cumpleaños princesita… **—y como todos los años me despiertan cantando la típica canción de cumpleaños —**Que los cumplas… feliz.**

—**Que originales **—les digo con sorna abriendo mis ojos pesadamente, sí, soy una excelente actriz, o quizás no —**Me han sorprendido… Como todos los años **—digo irónicamente y largando una carcajada a la que ellos rápidamente se unen.

—**Nos encanta despertarte, mi amor, y lo haremos de aquí hasta que te vayas de casa… Aunque realmente espero que no ocurra muy pronto, aun estás pequeña **—me dice tranquilamente papá, pero también sé que lo dice realmente en serio.

—**Sabes que algún día me iré **—le digo restándole importancia, pero antes que diga algo o se vuelva melancólico como cada cumpleaños, me levanto rápidamente de la cama y lo abrazo —**Te quiero… Siempre seré tu niñita **—intento tranquilizarle, mientras que siento una traicionera lágrima caer por mi mejilla.

—**Yo también quiero un abrazo de mi pequeña **—escucho que dice papi, y lo miro con una sonrisa comprensiva y lo abrazo también —**Ya eres toda una mujer Rach, toda una mujer **—me dice separándose de mi y mirándome, como escrutando mi interior, comparándolo con lo que ve por fuera, sé que para ellos siempre seré su pequeña, la que hacía berrinches cuando quería un juguete, la que odiaba las zanahorias y la que podía pasar horas y horas cantando.

—**Lo mismo dijiste cuando cumplí dieciocho, o hace un año, papi… y que yo recuerde soy una mujer, desde que nací **—intento bromear, pero sé que con los años ellos se ponen más sensibles, saben que algún me iré de casa para formar mi propia familia, aunque en cierta parte, eso les da algo de felicidad, sé que mueren por tener nietos, mueren por tener niños parecidos a mi corriendo por la casa, mientras que yo, bueno yo… Yo solo quiero alargar ese proceso lo más posible, tengo apenas veintidós años, recién y ya quieren nietos.

—**Bueno, basta de tanta cursilería, cariño… Tú te tienes que ir a trabajar **—me dice papá —**Así que mueve ese trasero a la ducha, será tu cumpleaños, pero hay cosas importantes que cumplir, quizás más tarde puedas festejar **—me empuja al baño intentando sonar distraído, pero siempre ha sido un trabajólico, es lamentable que no haya sacado esa vena suya —**Vamos, vamos **—me vuelve a apurar.

Les sonrío antes de adentrarme por completo al baño, en el fondo tienen razón, algún día me iré y los dejare, como también razón en que luego del trabajo iré a festejar. Kurt me llevará de fiesta y espero que la noche prometa, quiero salir de la rutina y olvidar un poco todo, últimamente he intentado concentrarme en el trabajo para evadir mis problemas y la pena que acarreo desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no puedo seguir llorándola por los rincones, así que he aceptado su invitación a ir a bailar y por unos tragos, aunque le he dicho que mañana trabajo temprano y debo volver a una hora prudente, aunque me regaño a mí misma, porque soy cien por ciento consciente que él nunca se preocupará de a qué hora lleguemos, sería feliz si falto al trabajo y nos quedamos de fiesta hasta el Domingo.

Me despojo de mi ropa de dormir, la tiro en cualquier lugar del baño, la verdad es que no me importa, estando desnuda regulo el agua antes de entrar, no me gusta ni muy fría ni muy caliente, aunque tampoco le llamaría tibia, porque me gusta quedar un poquitín roja al salir del agua, para luego llenarme de cremas, de manera que mis poros las absorban más rápido. Después de unos minutos de pelear con las llaves, está al punto, justo como me gusta, así que sin más preámbulos llevo mi cuerpo dentro de la ducha y dejo que el agua lo recorra ágilmente y sin interrupción, logrando que me relaje momentáneamente, un minuto de paz y de tranquilidad no le viene mal a nadie, pero pronto recuerdo que tengo un horario que cumplir, y sin pensarlo dos veces, refriego mi pelo con shampoo, me enjabono y salgo aun con un poco de espuma en el cuerpo, pero nada que la toalla no quite.

Fuera del baño, envuelta en una toalla busco la ropa que dejé preparada el día anterior, no puedo permitirme retrasos, no más de los cinco minutos extra que me he quedado hoy en la cama, o más los ocho o diez minutos que mis padres me han hecho perder con sus felicitaciones. Toda mi vida he sido puntual, no tiene por qué cambiar eso hoy.

Finalmente estoy lista con mi falda de tubo gris y mi blusa blanca, me veo elegante y a la vez sexy, perfecto, lo siguiente es ir por mi desayuno. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras, me dirijo a la cocina, saludo a Sean, nuestro amo de llaves, chófer y podría decir que hasta mi niñera, y a Nina, la cocinera, me siento en uno de los dos taburetes frente al mesón de madera, está justo en uno de los costados de la cocina, es una gran cocina, ok, puede que no sea tan grande, pero sí muy moderna y perfectamente equipada como le gusta a papá, el muy vivo se declaró el amo de la cocina por sus waffles, aunque he probado mejores, tampoco quiero que se sienta mal así que lo dejo con su momento de gloria, todo es preferentemente de tonos marrones y cremas, a mi criterio parece una casa de época colonial, aunque mis padres dicen que compraron este ático porque les recuerda a ciertas arquitecturas en Roma, al igual que el resto del lugar, no cambia mucho de una habitación a otra, exceptuando la mía por supuesto.

Tomo una tostada y miro mi teléfono por si tengo algún mensaje o llamada perdida, pero no tengo nada, de lo que si me fijo es en la hora, quedan veinticinco minutos para las ocho, ya debería haber salido de casa, sin embargo sigo aquí, no lo pienso más y me paro como un rayo, me despido aun con mi boca llena y corro a la entrada, veo a mis padres de camino, ambos están en el salón, pero no paro a despedirme, porque si no, no salgo más de casa y estaría arriesgándome a llegar tarde, y eso no lo permitiría. Subo a mi auto, el que mis padres me regalaron cuando obtuve mi puesto de becaria en la empresa 'Telecommunication & New Frontiers', un Mercedes Benz S 500 de color rojo, aunque para mi gusto es muy llamativo, dejo mi bolso de mano y mi portafolio en el asiento del copiloto, me miro en el espejo retrovisor procurando aun tener el maquillaje en su lugar, me saco los tacos y los cambio por unas alpargatas que siempre llevo dentro para poder manejar más cómoda, un último vistazo a todo y pongo el auto en marcha.

Por fin he llegado al edificio, queda en el Midtown, más específicamente en la intersección de la Quinta Avenida y West 34th Street, justo en frente del Empire State, aunque no es tan grande. El tráfico no ha estado tan malo como otros días, no he demorado mucho, bien por mí que he salido tarde y he tenido suerte, vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria, por lo que soy consciente de que lo común es que tengo que salir con anticipación si quiero llegar puntual, nunca sabes con cuantos tacos te puedes encontrar. Tampoco es que mi casa, o mejor dicho el ático en que vivimos, quede muy lejos, vivo en el CitySpire Center, por lo que tan sólo debo tomar la 6th avenida hasta llegar a la W 34th St.

Trabajo de becaria en una de las empresas que actualmente ha conseguido las mejores inversiones e innovaciones con respecto a las telecomunicaciones, lideran grandes proyectos y está considerada como una de las empresas con más influencia a nivel mundial, tanto social como económicamente. Mis padres son accionistas de la compañía, y si bien ellos tienen las suyas propias, vieron una gran oportunidad en esta, no son socios mayoritarios, se mantienen bajo perfil, ya no tienen la misma edad que cuando comenzaron y definitivamente no están interesados en tanta responsabilidad. Cuando supieron que obtuve el puesto de becaria en la empresa, recuerdo perfecto como saltaban de alegría, mientras que yo simplemente me limite a sonreír, porque no habría obtenido el puesto si la otra postulante no hubiese enfermado de varicela días antes, no estaba muy contenta, no fui la primera opción, pero debía aceptar la oferta, era la mejor, en si todo en el lugar es muy competitivo, me daba cuenta en los primeros días de trabajo cuando más de una de las mujeres con las que trabajo me miraban de reojo y murmuraban a mis espaldas, aun lo hacen, pero ya es una costumbre.

El día no mejora realmente, he estado haciendo papeleo durante toda la mañana, he ido a almorzar con Sugar, la única chica con la que me llevo bien y tiene un puesto estable y ya luego he seguido con el papeleo durante la tarde, miro el reloj que está a un costado de mi cabina, bueno, al costado de una de las aproximadamente cincuenta cabinas, ¡Uf! Son las cuatro y media, no quiero sacar la cuenta de las horas que me quedan, pero es imposible, es en lo primero que pienso, y me maldigo a mi misma, aun me quedan dos horas si termino a tiempo lo que llevo haciendo todo el día o quizás tres, si me toma más de lo que tengo pronosticado. Espero terminar a tiempo, Kurt y yo teníamos planeado salir a eso de las nueve de la noche, y si me demoro más es probable que ande con un humor de perros y no quiera salir, y como es costumbre, el trabajo termine arruinando mi ánimo y mis ganas de sociabilizar.

Lo sé, soy afortunada del trabajo que tengo, aunque tampoco es un trabajo en sí, simplemente soy una becaria, me queda casi un año para graduarme, pero esto ayudará a mi calificación y se verá bien en mi curriculum, la paga nos es mala, tampoco es la mejor, y aunque no la necesito, me gusta ganar mi propio dinero y no sentir que solo vivo del de mis padres.

—**¿Te queda mucho con los informes que te he dado en la mañana? **—siento que me habla mi jefe.

Es apuesto, sí, alto, muy alto, y es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida, sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere, no debe tener más de treinta años, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, combinan con sus ojos, su cuerpo no está en perfecta forma, pero tampoco está mal y a decir verdad más de una de las chicas con las que aquí trabajo mueren por él, me lo han dicho y lo he escuchado entre pasillos, lastima para mi que no lo sepa apreciar, su nombre es Finn Hudson, según papá, ve en el un reflejo de sí mismo de lo que alguna vez fue antes de llegar a donde está hoy, y no hay día en que me repita que sería un muy buen yerno, simplemente intento ignorarlo.

—**Más o menos **—le respondo no muy convencida —**Pero aun me quedan dos horas de trabajo, creo que puedo terminar.**

—**Ya… **—noto en su tono de voz que no me ha creído ni una palabra, y es verdad, ni siquiera yo me lo creo —**Si no terminas el trabajo antes de las seis y media, lo dejas como está y te vas a casa **—me dice firme, pero yo frunzo el ceño confundida, debo terminar el papeleo, no quiero tener que estar mañana nuevamente en lo mismo, son unas simple conversiones y balances de las últimas finanzas del proyecto que lleva a cabo, nada de otro mundo, es simplemente lo que he estado estudiando en la universidad, para lo que me he preparado —**Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Rachel **—dice luego de unos segundos, y creo que ha notado mi irremediable debate interno de saber porque lo hacía.

—**Oh, claro, pero no puedo dejar el trabajo a la mitad Sr. Huds…**

—**Finn, dime Finn, te lo he dicho más de una vez **—me reprocha con falso enfado.

—**Cla… claro, como decía… Finn, no puedo dejar todo a la mitad, la verdad es que no me gustaría llegar mañana a arreglar los informes que no he terminado **—le explico.

—**No te preocupes por ello, yo ya me encargo luego. Haz hecho un maravilloso trabajo desde que estás con nosotros, y la verdad es que te mereces un respiro **—aun no sé si es una broma de mal gusto o es cierto, pero no quiero tentar a mi suerte.

—**Ok, no discuto más, si a las seis y media no he terminado dejo todo y me marcho a festejar.**

—**Perfecto, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Si no terminas, me dejas todo en mi escritorio y si lo terminas, bueno, lo dejas en mi escritorio también, de todas maneras debo revisar que esté todo en orden.**

—**Allí dejaré todo **—le sonrío, sé que ha terminado de hablar, me devuelve la sonrisa y se retira a su despacho.

Estoy inquieta, cansada y malhumorada, ha pasado recién una hora desde que mi jefe ha venido a darme las buena nueva de que a las seis y media me puedo ir feliz y campante a celebrar mi cumpleaños, lo que quiere decir que aún me queda una hora y media que soportar en este edificio, pero ya no doy más, simplemente me quiero ir a mi casa, a darme una ducha y vestirme para la ocasión, me distraigo tan fácilmente del papeleo que ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando ya estoy pensando en que ponerme esta noche, si algo completamente informal como unos jeans y una blusa a cuadros o el vestido rojo de Versage que compré junto a Kurt en uno de los tantos despilfarros que nos dan casi una vez al mes, aunque eso fue hace casi dos semanas. ¡Uf! Concéntrate Rachel, me digo mentalmente, tengo que seguir, he terminado las conversiones, pero aún me faltan unos cuantos balances, que apenas los miro sé que me darán problemas. Números y más números, ya debería estar acostumbrada, no es una novedad, es en lo que trabajo, otra vez me comienzo a distraer, pero me doy cuenta a tiempo, bueno casi, siento como mi teléfono comienza a sonar, y por el tono que se escucha sé que es Kurt.

—**Aun no termino **—le digo secamente apenas contesto.

—**Uf, pero que carácter, que carácter **—apabulla melodramáticamente —**¿A qué hora estarás libre? **—ni siquiera me deja contestarle, cuando ya está planeando toda la noche, ya tiene listo el sitio y hasta la ropa que desea que me ponga, a veces puede ser un intenso, pero por lo menos tiene sentido de la moda y sé que me veré bien con cualquier cosa que él me elija —**¿Te parece bien? **—me pregunta el muy descarado, cuando sabe que me guste o no me llevara a rastras igual.

—**¿Tiene que ser en el Pink Elephant? **—¡Mierda! No ha sonado como he querido, y debe saber el pánico que tengo de pisar el lugar.

—**¡Tiene que ser ahí! Además ella estará trabajando **—dice reticente, y sé que ha se ha molestado, porque últimamente vivo pendiente de no toparme con ella, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, me duele verla por ahí con alguna mujer de cuarta que no sea yo, aun me duele que me haya dejado —**No puedes vivir la vida escondiéndote de ella o intentando no topártela, Nueva York es grande, pero quieras o no, tú y la innombrable tienen casi las mismas amistades **—añade serio, pero yo suelto una risita por como la ha llamado ¿la innombrable? Tampoco estoy tan mal como para no poder escuchar su nombre, o eso creo —**¿De qué te ríes, Rachel? **—ocupa su mejor tono de regaño aunque sé que no está enojado, sino ya me habría colgado.

—**La haz llamado la innombrable, Kurt… Tampoco estoy tan mal como para no escuchar su nombre **—le retruco —**Y sabes que no vivo intentando evadirla, simplemente me limito a no frecuentar sitios a los que ella va.**

—**Ya **—usa ese tono de no haberme creído nada —**Sabes que iremos quieras o no** —como si no lo supiera, a veces puede ser muy controlador, por suerte es gay, sino pobre la mujer que lo tenga que soportar —**Y me importa muy poco si nos topamos con ésa… Le podemos decir Voldemort, ya que innombrable no te ha gustado **—apenas lo escucho suelto una risa un poco fuerte, lo sé porque he notado que más de una de las mujeres en las cabinas me han mirado fulminantemente, ¡Uf! Envidiosas, eso es lo que son, unas amargadas y envidiosas, menos Sugar que me sonríe cálidamente.

—**Ya, Kurt, como quieras **—no puedo pelear con él, ni menos llevarle la contraria, sé que terminare haciendo lo que él quiera y no tengo ánimos para contradecirlo, me es más fácil aceptar ahora —**Te dejo, tengo que terminar lo que llevo avanzado. Mi jefe me ha dejado salir a las seis y media, aun si no he terminado todo, así que estamos de suerte **—le suelto muy rápido, pero ha entendido porque ha pegado un grito emocionado —**¿Vamos con Blaine? **—le pregunto antes de cortar.

—**Por supuesto **—ocupa su tono de ofendido, a veces me cabrea —**No puedo dejarlo solo por ahí, es muy guapo Rach, y no pienso dejar que se me escape.**

—**Dudo que alguien siquiera lo intente, no creo que exista alguien con las suficientes agallas para quitártelo y luego tener que enfrentarse a la furia de una diva despechada **—me rio mientras se lo digo, y antes que me meta un sermón me despido —**Chao, nos vemos en la noche **—cuelgo, sé que con lo último se debe haber molestado, pero no me importa, me ha jodido con lo de mi ex novia, le tocaba pagar.

Por fin voy en mi auto, el camino a casa, no es tan pesado como de costumbre, puede que sea porque estoy un poco emocionada, es mi cumpleaños y quiero reventar la noche y aunque no he terminado todos los balances, no estoy dispuesta a achacarme por ello, mi jefe bien ha dicho que me podía marchar si no los terminaba, y mejor dejo de pensar en el trabajo porque conociéndome soy capaz de volver y terminarlos.

Y aquí estoy, con Kurt y Blaine parada a las afueras del Pink Elephant, ellos están más emocionados que yo por este día, desde que pisé mi ático no me han soltado, por lo menos me vistieron bien, llevo un vestido negro de strapless, no es el rojo como creía, pero este tiene ese toque más sexy e informal, lo que me hace creer que es perfecto y como si fuera poco llega mucho más arriba de mis rodillas, dejando mis piernas a la vista de todos y no es que sea un egocéntrica, pero sin duda son mi mejor cualidad, Blaine prefirió dejar mi pelo suelto, le hizo unas ondas y caen libres sobre mis hombros, el toque final según Kurt, son mis tacones, dice que alzan mi culo y sobresaltan mis piernas, yo simplemente me los pongo porque no tengo una gran altura y necesito unos centímetros más.

Llevamos como diez minutos aquí fuera y aun no entramos, estamos esperando a Tina y Mercedes, nuestras amigas desde la secundaria, nos hemos conocido todos allí, a excepción de Blaine que era de otra y no siempre lo veíamos, no fue hasta que entramos a la universidad cuando Kurt y Blaine se conocieron más profundamente y supieron que eran el uno para el otro, desde ahí que no se separan jamás, como desearía encontrar a alguien que me causara lo mismo, no todos tenemos la misma suerte.

—**Cierto **—escucho que Kurt me dice con sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado algo, levantado un poco sus manos como si lo que fuese a decir es de suma importancia para mí —**Con las chicas viene alguien **—me suelta emocionado, pega saltitos y sus cabellos cenizos de mueven de un lado a otro, pero no me gusta nada como ha dicho _alguien_.

—**¿Y que con eso? **—digo de mala gana.

—**Vamos Rae, es una rubia**** infartante**** que debes conocer **—me guiña y yo solo lo miro con recelo —**No te hagas de rogar, sabes que al final de la noche terminaras revolcándote con ella quieras o no **—se arregla un poco su saco azul de terciopelo, que sin duda combina con sus ojos azules, el muy descarado tiene un exquisito sentido de la moda, se ve estupendo, lastima para Blaine que más de una o uno lo tenga que mirar porque es imposible no hacerlo, aunque sé que mi mejor amigo no se tiene la mejor autoestima.

—**Odio que me arreglen citas a ciegas **—murmuro.

Hemos entrado al lugar, finalmente, ya estaba aburriéndome de tanta espera. El ambiente no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine, eso ha de haber sido hace uno tres meses, los mismo tres meses desde que soy soltera. Estamos bailando todos con todos, la rubia está aquí, pero aun no me animo a bailar sola con ella, es muy linda, más alta que yo, bueno cualquiera es más alto, se mueve bien y debo reconocer que su sonrisa me tiene eclipsada, pero sin embargo no lo suficiente como para no pasarme el rato buscando entre la gente a mi ex novia, no lo puedo evitar y me regaño mentalmente, soy una estúpida, me ha dejado porque ya no me amaba, pero yo aún lo hago y como una lechuza sigo mirando entre la multitud y cualquier rincón de este lugar.

—**¿Cómo está la cumpleañera? **—¡Mierda! Mercedes me ha gritado muy fuerte, y creo que el alcohol que he ingerido no ayuda tampoco, menos el de ella.

—**Bien **—le devuelvo el grito.

—**Baila con ella, la hemos traído para que te olvides de Coreen **—por fin alguien que si se atreve a nombrarla y no cree que apenas escuche su nombre me largaré a llorar como magdalena.

—**No, no, quizás más rato **—intento zafarme, pero me es imposible, Mercedes es mucho más grande que yo y me empuja hasta donde la rubia y quedamos de frente.

Ella me sonríe, me eclipsa nuevamente y no me queda otra opción, me dispongo a bailar con ella, quizás lo que reste de noche.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto llevamos aquí dentro, pero estoy más que mareada, se lo que Kurt intenta y lo ha logrado, no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo, simplemente me dejo llevar por mis instintos más animales, con mi segundo o tercer Head Strong en mano, bailo muy pegada a la rubia, casi como si nos estuviéramos sobando la una a la otra, de empezar bailando casi con setenta centímetros de separación y con una timidez casi palpable, ahora somos las miradas poco discretas de más de uno en el lugar y es que el local básicamente no es de ambiente, pero es Nueva York, poco me importa si estamos casi armando un espectáculo.

Todo se ha vuelto de a poco más pasional, sin inhibición alguna tiene sus manos en mi cintura y me aprieta más a ella y es ahí, cuando me sorprendo a mí misma levantando mis brazos para rodearlos por su cuello y ayudarla en el trabajo de estar aún más pegadas, casi no hay espacio, siento su respiración en mi rostro, un olor mezclado de frutilla y alcohol, no está mal. Seguimos así un rato, pero las miradas furtivas de Blaine y Kurt por saber si hare algún movimiento me están desquiciando, sin más me suelto del agarre de la rubia, le regalo una sonrisa y le murmuro un "Ya vuelvo" esperando que haya entendido, los otros dos aun me siguen con las miradas y esperan que les diga algo, pero no estoy por la labor, salgo de la pista, y está mi incertidumbre de ir al baño o a la barra.

Finalmente me decido por la barra, no me vendría mal otro trago. De a poco, en el camino me voy haciendo la idea de que la rubia está muy buena y si me gustaría meterla en mi cama, baila bien y presumo que en el sexo debe ser mejor, aunque otras veces esta resolución no ha funcionado muy bien.

—**Un tequila **—le digo como puedo al barman, es muy notorio que me cuesta hablar y que los tragos que llevo encima causan estragos en mis movimientos, movimientos de cualquier tipo, llego a pensar que así como estoy me quedare dormida antes de tener un orgasmo.

—**¿No estarás muy bebida ya como para pedir un tequila? **—escucho que me habla un voz suave, pero a la vez firme, me giro para ver quien osa a decir que debo hacer o no esta noche, no estoy para que nadie decida por mí, pero apenas la veo quedo hipnotizada, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, todo. ¡Mierda! Me quedado muda y ella espera a que le responda.

—**Aquí está su tequila **—incluso el tipejo que me atiende habla antes y sin pensarlo dos veces me echo encima el trago, a ver si con eso consigo las agallas para hablarle, y resulta bien.

—**¿Y a ti que te importa lo bebida que este? **—le pregunto a la defensiva y un tanto agresiva, sin duda no le quería responder así, o quizás sí.

—**Eh… Lo siento, n-no quería molestarte **—parece tímida cuando lo dice, pero no estoy segura de que lo sea, estoy borracha, pero no soy tonta y sus ojos me dicen lo contrario.

—**N-no… **—aun no puedo hilar bien las palabras, intento carraspear un poco por si mis cuerdas vocales se animan a ser coherentes —**No te preocupes, tu por tu lado yo por el mío **—lo he intentado, pero el tono de borracha no me lo quita nadie.

—**Ya **—dice como si poco le importara lo que le he dicho —**¿Y qué te trae por aquí? **—me pregunta, aunque no se si no ha entendido que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella, ahora en lo único que pienso es en que me quiero ir a tirar a la rubia que deje bailando en la pista.

—**Eso no te incumbe **—contesto de mala gana.

Pido otro trago, pero uno más suave aunque no estoy segura que tan suave puede ser un Tequila Sunrise, simplemente me limito a tomar y siento la mirada de la rubia, me mira fijamente, me giro un poco, ni siquiera se intimida.

—**¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí? **—ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que digo, menos sé cómo han salido esas palabras de mi boca, culpo al alcohol.

—**A pasar el rato **—duda cuando lo dice —**A buscar algún chico, quien sabe, he visto unos muy guapos… ¿Ya has visto alguno tú? **—que ingenua, me ha visto cara de hetero, que lástima que ella lo sea, está muy buena, la repaso con la vista y creo que se ha dado cuenta, me ha levando las cejas sorprendida.

—**Soy lesbiana **—le suelto sin anestesia —**Y sí, he visto chicas muy buenas **—recalco —**¿Has besado a alguna chica? **—la curiosidad mato al gato, y no sé qué me pasa, tengo que volver a esa pista, y olvidarme de ella, puede que esté muy buena, pero las ganas de hablar con ella y quedarme me ponen en alerta, realmente no sé qué hago con esta rubia aquí cuando podría estar en la pista sobándome con la otra rubia ¡Mierda! Me doy cuenta que no es el nombre de ninguna de las dos rubias.

—**Sí, he besado chicas, pero no ha sido la gran cosa **—dice tranquila y por primera vez me mira de arriba abajo y tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, no quiero estar más aquí, sé que si me quedo me arrepentiré luego, me doy media vuelta con intenciones de irme.

—**¡Oh, mierda! **—siento como la cabeza me va a explotar, y es mucho peor con la luz del sol reflejada en mi cara, además es muy molesta, no la soporto, me doy vuelta con mucho esfuerzo en un intento por evadirla, aunque es un poco imposible, el dolor persiste, son como puntadas irregulares y algo sofocantes, estoy cansada y muy dolorida, siento calambres por todos el cuerpo, mis piernas me pesan bastante, ¡Mierda! No recuerdo mucho de la noche anterior, por no decir nada, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, sé que no estoy en mi cama porque mis sabanas son más suaves, puede que la noche no estuviera tan mal aunque sería mucho mejor si la recordara, creo que me fui con la rubia de sonrisa que eclipsaba, ni siquiera estoy segura, aunque bailaba bien y estoy tan dolorida que mi resolución debe haber acertado, lástima que no recuerdo si obtuve algún orgasmo, genial, pienso en orgasmos cuando ni siquiera estoy en casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados, Kurt me las pagará, hoy tenía que trabajar, mi jefe me matara, me dio la mano y yo le tome el codo, muy bien Berry.

Tengo que abrir mis ojos, lucho con mi subconsciente, tengo miedo de moverme y darme cuenta que hay alguien a mi lado, y aunque sé que debo abrirlos y asumir las consecuencias, mi yo interno desea seguir durmiendo, las repercusiones de la noche anterior me pasan factura, por fin gano la batalla, los despego de a poco intentando acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación, me giró lentamente a la derecha y veo la mesita de luz, ¡Mierda! No me quiero girar a la izquierda, pestañeo unas cuantas veces más, aun me duelen los ojos por la luz, y lo peor es que deben ser más de las once, el sol es horroroso. Me giro con los ojos cerrados, vamos Rachel, tu puedes me animo, a las cuenta de tres… uno, dos y… tres ¡Los abro!

No hay nadie.

Y de golpe me siento en la cama, me restriego un poco y vuelvo a mirar, estoy sola, la puerta de la habitación está abierta y veo que fuera hay una sala, creo que diviso un poco más lejos un bar, vuelvo a mirar la mesita de luz y hay un vaso con agua y unas pastillas, supongo que serán ibuprofenos, me los tomo de inmediato el dolor me está matando, cuando dejo el vaso en su lugar noto que también hay una hoja con algo escrito, la cojo y veo que tiene el sello del Hotel Stanford, vuelvo a fijar mi vista a la puerta y ver que hay fuera, una sala, un bar, puede que al otro lado una cocina americana y si mis cálculos no son malos, estoy en una suite, espero haber pagado en efectivo, sino tendré mucho problemas con mis padres, además de tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Me vuelvo a fijar en la nota, es simple y corta.

"**Ha sido una noche, un tanto extraña, pero me he divertido. Gracias."**

La caligrafía es linda aunque la nota no dice mucho, me destapo y me doy cuenta que solo llevo bragas, con lo que afirmo que si he tenido una noche de acción, no sé si estar orgullosa por mi hazaña o asustada, me levanto y vago por el lugar buscando un poco de ropa, aquí en el cuarto no veo nada, me dirijo tapada con la sabana a la sala, no sé si habrá alguien en lugar, y vuelvo a recordarme que debo matar a Kurt en cuanto lo vea, ¿cómo ha podido dejarme sola? No recuerdo mucho, más que estar bailando con los chicos, que en algún momento de la noche decidí dejarme llevar por el alcohol y la rubia de la barra ¡La rubia de la barra! No, mierda, mierda, mierda. Se viene un recuerdo que me deja más preocupada, me he ido con ella, no he vuelto a la pista de baile, no recuerdo ver a nadie después de hablar con ella.

¡Me he acostado con una completa desconocida!

Respira Rachel, respira, estás a salvo. Respira. Intento calmarme, me miro el cuerpo, esperando que la rubia no fuera un traficante de órganos, creo que no lo es porque estoy intacta o casi, porque las piernas me duelen y creo que siento calambres hasta en mis dedos, puede que la haya pasado bien de igual manera.

Me siento en el sofá y me tomo la cabeza, intento pensar en algo, en las cosas de la noche, intento rehacer todas las escenas posibles, pero con el dolor que tengo es un poco difícil. Me vuelvo a decir mentalmente que respire y que me calme, no puede ser tan malo, al menos recuerdo el color de sus ojos, están demasiado grabados en mi cabeza, y su nombre ¡Su nombre! Recuerdo que me dijo su nombre, y no puedo creer que también he recordado que he gritado su nombre, al menos ahora sé que la he pasado bien y he tenido un orgasmo, y tan hetero que se veía, no ha sido tan difícil llevarla a la cama, tenía un cuerpo fabuloso y unos labios tan dulces y… ¡No, Rachel! Fue algo de una noche, me digo, olvídala, ya fue, casi ni recuerdas que pasó, bueno recuerdo sus ojos.

Recuero el color de sus ojos, unas grandes e impenetrables orbes que sin duda me hipnotizaban, eran tan expresivas que me pasaría una vida mirándolas, quiero volver a mirar esos ojos avellanas, casi verdes... y recuerdo también, que su nombre es Quinn.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **Through the Atlantic **۩๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩**ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

**Próxima actualización Domingo 06 de Enero**

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


End file.
